Para que pudieras encontrarte
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: ¿Por qué cuándo decidí vivir para mí mismo no te sentiste orgulloso? Sólo me recriminabas el hecho de que había cambiado: fue entonces cuando realmente te convertiste en una sombra para mí. / Pensamientos de Aspros durante su enfrentamiento con Defteros. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**NdA:** Tengo muchísimos one-shots dejados a medias. Aprovecharé el puente que hay acá en México para completar todos los que pueda. De entre ellos aquí uno sobre Aspros. La verdad es un personaje que al principio me costaba mucho trabajo entender, pero releyendo sus capítulos y la historia que se cuenta de él en los gaidens, creo que le he agarrado más la onda.

Espero les guste.

* * *

_"Entre ustedes dos nunca ha habido luz ni sombra. Tú pones a tu hermano en la luz y haces que brille cada vez más para que tú, la sombra, seas cada vez más fuerte. Tú eres parte de la razón del hundimiento de tu hermano. ¡Como la sombra, te conformaste con ser su títere!_

_¡Ese es tu pecado!"_

—Asmita a Defteros. Capítulo 156: Pecado.

* * *

**Para que pudieras encontrarte. **

Nunca parecía dolerte nada, Defteros. Ese fue el jodido problema.

Cuando quisiste irte y dejarme no te mirabas dolido. Cuando estuviste a punto de morir por aquella fiebre, continuaste mirándome con tus ojos serios. Cuando te dijeron que tenías que ponerte la máscara, la ceñiste a tu rostro sin más. Cuando me dijeron que yo era el nacido bajo la estrella más brillante, asentiste tranquilamente. Te guardabas todo tras la máscara, pero yo sentía que en realidad no había palabras, que no decías nada porque nada te dolía.

Todo parecía pasar a través de ti. Como hojas al viento, seguías la corriente sin que esta te lastimara. Y ese era el maldito problema, Defteros. Porque a mí me dolía todo, _todo._

Odié a las pitonisas por darnos —_darte_— este destino. Los odiaba a todos en el Santuario por ser ingenuos a tu existencia, incluso a Sisífo y Hasgard por ser ajenos a ti ¿Entiendes? ¡Incluso llegué a odiar a mis amigos, todo gracias a ti!

Odiaba a Patriarca por no hacer que nuestra situación cambiara. A los soldados que atendían mis entrenamientos los odiaba por lastimarte. _Sentía y no podía dejar de sentir._ Y tu diligencia ante todo era lo que más me dolía. Mientras que por dentro algo en mí se incendiaba, tu continuabas con tu mirada fría como si nada pudiera romperte y eso _me hacía sentir jodidamente frágil _ante ti, frente a tus ojos que me hacían temblar.

Tenía pesadillas sobre ti; lloraba al despertar luego de haber soñado que encontraba tu cuerpo tumefacto y frío en alguna de las barrancas del Santuario: la idea me estrujaba el corazón, me hacía hervir la sangre.

Pero todo dentro de ti era tranquilidad, dulzura, y en algún punto, _frivolidad._

Me aterraba la idea de que ellos te arrebataran de mi lado; pero a ti no. Se te hubiera hecho fácil largarte si yo no te hubiera rogado que te quedaras. Te hubieras ido a morir por ahí, tranquilamente, lejos de mí.

_¿Por qué no te dolía igual que a mí?_

Comprendí cuán diferentes éramos. Dentro de mí me sentía mal por ser egoísta. Tú no aspirabas a nada: no tenías sueños más que los míos. Estando a tu lado yo no dejaba de sentirme culpable.

Verte entrenar y hacerte fuerte por tu cuenta me hizo comprender que yo no tenía nada especial. Me di cuenta de que, si el mundo que tanto creí injusto cambiara, entonces lo natural sería que tú estuvieras en mi lugar. Después de todo, ¿Cómo podía alguien como yo, el supuesto hijo de la luz, _odiar tanto_ como yo lo hacía?

Pero tú no necesitabas que el mundo cambie. No necesitabas mis promesas, no me necesitabas a mí… de hacerlo, no te hubieras ido a a entrenar por tu cuenta a escondidas: si tenías planes pudiste haberlos compartido conmigo, pudiste pedirme que entrenáramos juntos; _que creciéramos juntos._ Éramos tú y yo contra todo lo demás… ¿Por qué es hasta hoy cuando todo se destruye que finalmente me enfrentas? Mis promesas las hiciste polvo al no esperar realmente nada de mí, estoy seguro de que te parecían absurdas porque podías obtener todo lo que quisieras por tu cuenta; quizá seguiste mi juego sólo por lástima. _Vamos, qué el ingenuo de Aspros siga pensando que puede cambiar el orden de las cosas. Él no sabe lo que es el verdadero dolor si siempre ha vivido en la luz. _

Yo iba a demostrarte que lo lograría.

Competí contigo sin que te dieras cuenta.

El problema es que tú eras mi problema.

Tú eras mi debilidad. La fuente de mi odio.

Si quería hacerme fuerte, tenía que eliminar mi punto más débil.

Tú.

Y cuando lo hice; dejé de sentirme culpable.

Dejé de pensar que el mejor, el más noble, el más fuerte, y el merecedor de gloria eras tú. Dejé de empequeñecerme a tu lado. Dejé de llorar. Dejé de sentir miedo de pensar que en cualquier momento me abandonarías. Dejé de sentirme como un maldito intruso que usurpó tu lugar.

Nunca entendiste que, al dejarme brillar, precipitabas todo dentro de mí.

Quería que brillaras a mi lado. _Rechazar nuestro destino. _

Pero tú no te esforzabas en ello. Te resignabas.

Nunca me mostraste tu verdadera voluntad. Decidí convertirte en mi marioneta para obligarte a que hicieras algo para defenderte. _Algo. _

¿Me entiendes, Defteros?

¿Te duele ahora?

Tanto como me dolió a mí haber sido el único que se preocupó por mantenernos juntos.

Tú no odiabas nada; yo odiaba el doble. Nada te dolía, a mi me dolía por ti.

¿Lo valorabas? ¿Te diste cuenta, siquiera?

Quise obligarte a sentir.

¿Lo sentiste?

¿La angustia que yo sentía ante la idea de perderte?

En nuestra pelea no te has cansado de repetir que quieres traer de regreso al hermano gentil que conocías. Lo dices sin saber que ese hermano solía llorar por las noches cuando dormías y repudiaba el destino hasta desear maldecir a los dioses. Ese hermano tierno que conociste odiaba sin control al mundo. ¿Lo entiendes? Ese odio lo asesinó. Y tú provocaste ese odio.

Si traes a ese hermano de regreso sólo volverás a hacerme un sujeto infeliz, frágil y triste. _Impotente. Patético._

¿Ahora entiendes como me dolía tu indiferencia? Me hacía preguntarme si realmente me querías. Para mi lo más natural siempre resultaba en una respuesta negativa.

Siempre estuve solo. _Tú también me dejaste solo. _

—Aspros… tal vez tengas razón. ¡Mi hermano ya está muerto! Así que…

Veo que ya has comprendido. Tu hermano tuvo que morir para que al fin tuvieras una resolución, Defteros. Y la tuya fue la misma que la mía: los dos nos hemos convertido en un demonio.

Me consumí a mí mismo para que pudieras encontrarte. Ya no más… ¿Por qué cuándo decidí vivir para mí mismo no te sentiste orgulloso? Sólo me recriminabas el hecho de que había cambiado: fue entonces cuando realmente te convertiste en una sombra para mí.

Ahora haré que todo se vuelva pedazos: nuestras memorias se fragmentaran tanto al punto de volverse polvo y ya no quedará nada de nuestra hermandad. Haré que esta vez, sea tu vida la que estalle hasta el final.


End file.
